This invention relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to computer systems used on as a distributed network of computers.
Whenever a computer is connected to a network (such as the Internet or any other publicly accessible system), corruption of the data/information on the computer increases significantly. While there is a slight risk that increased use of the computer""s data/information will cause the data/information to generate xe2x80x9cbugsxe2x80x9d, the biggest risk comes from the intentional interference with the data/information by third parties.
Commonly called xe2x80x9chackingxe2x80x9d, a significant number of users find joy in the challenge of going into another""s computer and either leaving a xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d (changing the image or verbiage) or withdrawing proprietary information.
In the case of information used for national security, a large number of xe2x80x9cfirewallsxe2x80x9d and other techniques are used to assure that only authorized personnel have access to the information. These techniques and firewalls require a great deal of maintenance and expertise to keep them from failing as there is always pressure from hackers trying to improperly enter the sites.
In the case of commercial sites, everyone is xe2x80x9cauthorizedxe2x80x9d and everyone represents a potential customer; but, all too often a hacker will enter the site and alter the site""s verbiage or graphics to present an image other than that sought by the owner of the site.
As example, a commercial site that supplies automobile parts for a particular brand of vehicles, would not like a hacker placing denigrating comments,about that brand of vehicle on the site.
In some cases, these xe2x80x9chackingsxe2x80x9d are obvious and the owner of the site is able to review the material periodically; but, when the commercial site grows to include hundreds or even a thousand pages, a simple review is never enough.
Another pronounce problem that commercial sites have encountered is the protection of sensitive information. With the expanding use of credit cards for purchases, the site""s data base of submitted credit cards can be just too tempting, thereby encouraging a hacker to obtain the credit card information for criminal activities.
It is clear from the forgoing that there is a need to preserve the integrity of material which is placed on a distributed system of computers such as the Internet.
The present invention creates a system which discourages corruption of data within a network of computers.
In this context, the use of the term xe2x80x9cnetworkxe2x80x9d is meant to apply a wide range of computer interconnecting systems well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, such as but limited to: the Internet, Intranets, and modem based bulletin boards.
Within this discussion, the terms xe2x80x9cinformationxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdataxe2x80x9d are interchangeable and are used to include any material deliverable by one computer to another. This includes, but is not limited to such items as: images, text, programs, and hyper-links. Those of ordinary skill in the art readily recognize other such materials.
In general, the system employs the use of a hosting computer with which a consumer interacts to obtain the information or data. A second computer, referenced as the refresh computer, serves to monitor the data/information within the hosting computer.
The refresh computer monitors the information within the hosting computer and preserves its integrity through one of two principal ways by refreshing the data: (1) periodically; or, (2) whenever a corruption of the information is detected.
In the case of periodically refreshing the data, pre-determined data/information is stored on the refresh computer. After a defined time period has elapsed, the refreshing computer erases the information/data on the hosting computer and replaces it with the pre-determined data/information onto the hosting computer.
The time period is often set at a short period of time (say every five minutes), but in some embodiments, a user of the refresh computer is able to define the time period between refresh activities to meet the needs of the particular site. A site that is more prone to hacking may have a time period of a minute or less; another less critical site might do the refresh every hour.
In doing this, any corruption that may have existed is erased and the commercial site is assured that its data/information is kept at the pre-determined status. Since the hacker""s efforts are constantly being erased, the xe2x80x9cjoyxe2x80x9d that the hacker experiences is short-lived; thereby encouraging the hacker to seek out easier sites where his/her efforts will be noticed.
In the second methodology, the information/data within the hosting computer is compared with the pre-determined information/data on the refreshing computer; if a match does not exist (thereby indicating that a corruption problem exists), then the refreshing computer erases the information/data within the hosting computer and places the good information/data in the hosting computer for dissemination therefrom.
By keeping the information/data within the refresh computer away from, network access, the user is assured that it cannot be hacked.
In some embodiments of the invention, the hosting computer and the refresh computer are contained within the same housing. This embodiment is particularly useful as it creates a single site for the entire operation and provides a system that transparently provides anti-hacking capabilities.
In other embodiments, the hosting computer and the refresh computer communicate via the network used by the hosting computer and the customer. This embodiment allows a single refresh computer to have easy access to a variety of hosting computers.
In yet another embodiment, a secondary network is used as the link between the refresh computer and hosting computer. Those of ordinary skill in the art recognize a variety of such secondary networks, such as, but limited to, phone lines with the use of modems.
The invention, together with various embodiments thereof, will be more fully explained by the accompanying drawings and the following description thereof.